The present invention relates to plugs for connection of an electro-fluidic converter.
Electro-fluidic converters such as electro-pneumatic and electro-hydraulic converters, which convert an electrical input value into a fluid, for example pneumatic or hydraulic output value, and provided for this purpose with fluid valves actuated by electro magnets or piezo valves, are widely used in industrial control technology for power tools. The number of the converters required for a power tool control is very high and correspondingly increases the installation expenses, since all converters must be connected individually and thereby all converters must be manually contacted to connect them through control conduits with a central control device.
A known control device with two electro-fluidic, for example electro-hydraulic or electro-pneumatic converters arranged in a converter housing is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 196 32 691 A1. It has a contacting device formed on the converter housing. A conductor portion with a two-wire connecting cable which serves for a current supply and transmission of control signals is inserted in a housing opening, and a clamping device is formed on a flappable housing cover. During pressing of the housing cover against the converter housing, a separating disk of the clamping device separates the connecting cable, and the pressing surfaces which press on the electrical conductors of both separated cable portions produce an electrical connection between the electrical conductors and the connecting contacts of an electric circuit. By means of this contacting unit, plurality of converters can be placed in a shortest time on the connecting cable and contacted.